Within The Mindscape
by Blackbird1313
Summary: Eco-Sentinents protect and aid children with channeling abilities, regardless of the Eco type. This is the story of six unique Sentinents, and the five individuals they protect. (Has OCs- Don't like, don't read. Has a probability of POV jumping, OOCness, and Marys and Garrys. You have been warned)


**A/N: Hey there all! It's just me again, writing another multi-chapter series. Please don't shoot me for this, amigos, I am well aware that Jak and Daxter: Axis Powers is due for an update. I just have a bit of a block I need to work out, and I will hopefully update it soon. SO- about this story. It popped into my head when I started to think about the Light- and Dark-Sentinents(beings) that live within Jak and a few of my OCs (yes, it's another one with them... leave if you wish.), and what goes on in their 'host's' minds. Read, enjoy, tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs.**

**WARNING: POSSIBLY MARY-SUES AND GARY-STUES AHEAD, AS WELL AS SOME CONFUSING ITALICS AND BOLDS..! Don't say I didn't warn you...**

**-(3rd Person POV)-**

The young girl sat up, startled by the darkness around her. The darkness itself wasn't what had startled her, no, she grew up in the shadows, with no one but her brother and her father to protect her. What startled her was the sudden goodbye given by her father, and the sudden loss of conciousness.

"D-daddy?" The girl whimpered, "Daddy? Where are you? Where am _I_?!"

Soft cries hit the child's ears, causing them to tilt towards the sound. It seemed like it was coming from somewhere _outside_ of where she was.

_"Monster!" _

_"Devil spawn!" _

_"Unholy child!" _

_"Disgusting freak!" _

_"Demon!" _

Voices were screaming in to the girl, but not at her. The young girl turned around, trying to find the source of the insults and the crying child both, when another voice chimed in.

_"Stop it now! All of you!" _It yelled, _"Do you really think you are looked upon by God better if you berate a child for something she can't help?! You all look up to me, and I am the same as her! You all should be ashamed of yourselves, making a child cry."_

"D-daddy?" The little girl smiled, running towards where the voice seemed to be coming from, "Daddy, is that y-"

She stopped, heart pounding in her tiny chest at what she saw. She saw a man's light-blue tunic, but her view of it was blurred as if _she _were the one crying, not the little girl she heard.

"Oh my gosh..." The girl backed away slowly, "I-I've, I've been moved... Just like daddy said it would happen! B-but he said it would b-be later... She's only four!"

"Yes, yes she is." The voice of her father drifted in, causing her to turn quickly, "But it seems fate has decided to expose her earlier than we may have hoped."

"D-dad..." The child felt her heart swell with tears at the sight of her father, "Does this, does this mean I won't be able to see you ever again?!"

"Of course not! You're seeing me now, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah... But what about other times?"

"Well as long as my 'host' and yours are near one another, we'll be able to see eachother. But right now, I feel like I should introduce you to who you are protecting. This young girl, she is called Essaji. She is an Acheron, much like her father and her family before her."

"That's why I'm here daddy! If she wasn't an Acheron, I wouldn't be here."

"Exactly. But, you're here for a special reason, my child. Essaji is key for the survival of this planet. In years coming, a child will be born to the desert king. This girl needs to help that child grow and stay alive, because the world depends on him. My daughter, you must help Essaji protect this child at all costs. As long as he lives to age five, all shall be well. But, that doesn't mean you can screw the rules, dye your hair green, and do whatever you want with Essaji's life. You must be responsible, and keep her alive."

"Doesn't she have to trust me first, though?"

"Yes, but getting her to trust you will be easier than you think. I gained her father's trust in a matter of days, just by communicating with him. If you do the same, you and Essaji might become friends and gain eachother's trust before you know it. The easiest way to know you have her trust, is when she gives you a name."

"Okay, what do I do until then?"

The male laughed, "Explore your surroundings, think of a name incase she asks you for it, whatever you want! You can look into her memories once you find them, but make sure that you learn Essaji's emotions and tempermental cues. Don't just assume that when she is mad she will need your assistance. Now shush, and listen. Things are happening outside of our 'realm', and it might be important..."

The two silenced, and the faint cries of Essaji were heard once again.

_"Shh, it's okay..." _A familiar voice drifted in, _"It's okay honey, it's all over now, you're okay, they're gone, they won't make fun of you anymore..."_

_"B-but daddy, what if they come back?" _A little girl's voice said, _"What if it happens again?!"_

_"Well, if they come back I'll be sure to say something to Damas about throwing them in prison for messing with my baby girl. As for it happening again, I'm sorry to say this, but it will happen again."_

_"W-what?! It will?! Why?! I don't like it when that happens, daddy!"_

_"Sweetheart, it will happen again because you're an Acheron, like me. What just happened is normal for us, and this was going to happen sometime in the future anyways. This exposure to Dark-Eco, being your first, it awakened your own Sentinent."_

_"S-so, I'm like you now?"_

_"Yes, my little snowflake, in a way, you're like me now."_

Essaji had stopped crying, causing the new Sentinent to smile softly.

"So, dad," The little girl said, "I guess that we have to part now, don't we?"

"Well it would be a good idea..." The male said, smiling, "I don't want to freak Torrent out, and I want to make sure he stays sane enough to not revert back to his old psycopathic self."

The male Sentinent waved goodbye to his daughter, before walking back to his own mindscape.

The child sighed, sitting on the flat surface serving as a floor.

She looked at her hands, a rich violet-black with short claws for nails, and smiled.

"Essaji," She stated, "You are one lucky Acheron to have me as your Sentinent. We might be weak, untrained, and small now, but I have a feeling that someday we'll be as strong as our dads... Someday..."

**-(Whoo..?)-**

**A/N: So... That happened. The italics are what's being said/what's happening in the real world, outside of the mindscape. ...If you're confused about what happened, don't be afraid to ask me to explain. Review, critique, do whatever you want. I honestly don't care what you use the review button for...**


End file.
